In the field of image processing, one of the recurrent problems is determining the match for an object present in a so-called preceding image in the sequence of images, in a so-called current image in the sequence of images. This problem is encountered in many applications such as the reconstruction of three-dimensional images, the temporal interpolation of sequences of images based on the movement of the objects, the temporal segmentation of sequences of images or the following of an object.